


A Bonding Birthday

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' birthday, and Derek has quite the surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bonding Birthday

Stiles parks his baby in the garage and hurries inside the pack house, eager to get in the bath and relax. He was sore and exhausted from the game of laser tag with the pack. His awesome uncoordinated skills meant he lost, because _hello_ they are a bunch of cheaters!

Dropping his schoolbag unceremoniously on the floor Stiles grins giddily. The pack was hanging out at Scott’s for the remainder of the day and Derek wasn’t due home from his shift at the police station for another two hours. So you know what that means? Unlimited amount of time lounging in the master bathroom in a nice hot bath.

Stretching out his sore muscles Stiles kicks off his shoes and makes his way towards the large staircase in the middle of the room. Humming to himself Stiles walks into his and Derek’s room and heads for the bathroom door. Before he gets there he hears footsteps on the hardwood floor moving towards him.

Whipping around Stiles lets out a startled yelp, flailing and smacking into their large dresser, knocking over several books, causing them to tumble unto the floor. Grabbing a hold of the doorframe behind him Stiles just manages to catch himself before he face plants into the floor at the sight of Derek just standing in the arch of the living room leaning against the wall with an eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips.

“What the fuck dude! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?” Stiles wheezes, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart rate. “I thought you were supposed to be at work!”

Derek just bares his teeth in a large grin. “You didn’t think I’d miss your twenty-first birthday, did you?”

“Well, no but I said it was fine! We don’t need to celebrate! I just spent all day with the pack, and I told you that we can--” Stiles babbles.

“Stiles.”               

Stiles freezes at his mate’s low voice. “Yeah?” he squeaks.

“Just stay where you are and shut up.”

Stiles stood still, heart hammering in his chest as Derek walks towards him. Stiles relaxes against Derek’s warm embrace when he wraps his arms around his waist and leans into the junction between his neck and shoulder, rubbing his stubble lightly across his skin, a low rumble sounding in Derek’s chest as he scents him.

“Hehe, you really like the odour au Stilinski don’t you, Sourwolf?” Stiles grins, giggling.

Surging up Derek kisses Stiles hard as he grasps his mate’s hips and pulls him closer to him, letting him _feel_ how much he likes his scent. Stiles let out a groan into the kiss, his hands rising to slide his hands into Derek’s hair, his hips rolling into Derek’s. He’s so on board with this!

Pulling back from the kiss, he smiles at Stiles’ whine of disappointment. He reaches out and gently thumbs at his kiss-swollen lips, smug.

“Do you trust me?” Derek whispers, thumb trailing up and tracing over Stiles’ closed eyelids.

“Y-Yeah” Stiles gasps out, dazed from the kiss.

Stiles watches as Derek reaches into his back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a thin black material and slowly covers his eyes with it and ties it at the back of his head. A blindfold.

“Der?” Stiles whispers out, unsure.

“Shh, I got you.” Derek murmurs, kissing his covered eyelids and trailing kisses down to Stiles’ lips and kissing him gently. “Okay?”

With a hard swallow Stiles nods.

“Safeword?”

“Triskele” Stiles breathes out.

“Just relax.” Derek murmurs and kisses Stiles’ lips one more time before straightening up and herding Stiles until his back lightly hits the wall. Stiles knew that would be the last gentle kiss for the night.

“This is your birthday present.” Derek says in a low rumble that sends excitement vibrating through Stiles. From Derek’s low growl of satisfaction he knew he could smell his arousal. “You get Ice cream and sex. You don’t have to do a thing for me….except keeping your mouth shut and do exactly what I tell you.”

Stiles swallows hard, arousal thrumming through his body, all his blood rushing south. “Yes, sir.”

“There’s no need to call me sir, I’m not in uniform.” Derek says, sounding amused. “Alpha will do just fine though.”

Stiles’ sarcastic remark dies on his lips as Derek’s hands brush against the skin just above Stiles’ pant line, trailing his fingers over Stiles lean stomach thumbing his nipples making the teen whine and writhe. Derek takes a step back to unzip Stiles’ hoodie and pull off his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder onto the floor.

Stiles shudders at the feeling of Derek’s hands on his bare skin and his hot mouth leaving a fiery trail of kisses and bites along his sensitive neck, undoubtedly leaving his mark on his pale skin. He was a possessive bastard, like that.

Pulling away Derek takes a step back to admire his work. Stiles’ stood with his back bracing himself against the wall, his chest rising and falling with each breath. A dark mark was blooming on the skin of Stiles’ neck, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. Derek eyes flash as he licks his lips. He couldn’t wait to mark Stiles up.

Derek steps forward and Stiles can feel his hands run soothingly down his sides before once more trailing over his pant line, undoing the zipper over his crotch. The hot breath skating over his erection had him whimpering and reaching out for Derek, hips jerking forward reflexively.

Derek just chuckles, placing biting kisses and sucking a mark on Stiles’ hip making him moan out softly. Even though Derek was the one on his knees, he was the one in control. Derek’s hand grasps Stiles’ jeans and pulls it down his long legs, gently urging Stiles to stop out of them, leaving him in only his batman boxers. Stiles’ clenches tightly onto Derek’s shoulders to keep his balance and help anchor him in this induced darkness.  

Standing up Derek places a firm kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Stay here. Don’t take the blindfold off.”

With that Derek’s warmth moved away from him, footsteps lightly trailing out of the room. Stiles stood there nervously tapping his finger against the wall, not daring to move or take off the blindfold. Everything was dark, and his eyes strained to try to see past the blindfold but to no avail. Were the lights off too now?

Stiles didn’t hear the footsteps come in, flinching when Stiles hears a thumping sound to his right. A cold breeze rushes over his exposed body causing him to shiver. Derek had opened the window.

Derek places a hand on Stiles’ jaw, hand warm and firm, causing Stiles to slump in relief. Realistically he knew Derek was only gone for a few minutes, but it had felt much longer standing here in the dark. The next thing Stiles knew Derek’s lips were on his.

Stiles clutches at Derek’s shoulders once more, clinging to him as he deepens the kiss. Stiles’ breath hitches at the cold taste of strawberry-vanilla bursting on his tongue. He sucks Derek’s tongue into his mouth causing Derek to groan. Derek runs his hands down Stiles’ back, grabbing at his ass and grinding into him languidly. Running his hands back up, Derek slides his hand around the back of Stiles’ head, gripping his hair and pulling his head back, exposing the long column of his throat.

Stiles whimpers out helplessly as Derek pulls his head back, human teeth dragging down and latching firmly on the soft skin where his neck meets shoulder , careful to not break the skin.

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice comes out as a low growl, husky with arousal. “We’re going to the bed now.”

The tone of Derek’s voice left no brooks for complaint, not that he had any in the first place. As Stiles felt Derek lightly push him backwards, he felt that momentary shiver of panic flicker up his spine at the sensation of falling.

Lying on his back on the nice cool sheets, Stiles feels Derek crawl up his body, nuzzling the side of his neck soothingly and Stiles feels himself fully relax. This was Derek we were talking about here! Stiles knew he would never hurt him.

Stiles feels Derek pull back straddling his hips, voice rough when he says, “Stiles, I want you to stay perfectly still. Do you understand?”

Stiles nods his head enthusiastically, moving his hands either side of his body and cinching the sheet in his hands in a tight fist, forcing himself to be still for Derek.

“Now here are the rules.” Derek says gruffly, hands coming up to lightly pinch at Stiles’ nipples, making Stiles’ his hips twitch upwards minutely.  “If you squirm or try to touch me, I’ll just have to get my cuffs and see just how good they look on you with that blindfold. Can you stay still for me, Stiles?”

“Yes!” Stiles whimpers.

“Yes what?” Derek reprimands.

“Yes, alpha.” Stiles breathes feeling his cheeks redden.

“We’ll see.  Do you want some more of that dessert you were so greedy for earlier?”

“Yes, alpha.” Stiles whispers.

“I got you that nice strawberry sundae from Dairy Queen that you love – grabbed it from the kitchen after I undressed you so it’s still nice and cold.”

Stiles hisses and arches his back at the cold feeling of ice cream being placed on his nipple. Closing his eyes tightly behind the blindfold Stiles squirms and moans out softly at the feel of Derek playfully lapping up the ice cream off from his nipple. When Derek starts to suck and flick his tongue against him Stiles whimpers, hands flying down to Derek’s hair and shoulders, pulling him closer to his body.

Immediately Derek’s hands reaches up and grabs Stiles hard by the wrists and pulls his hands away from him and sits back up. Stiles whines arching up for Derek’s hot mouth. “Der pl--”

“I told you not to move and not to touch me.”

Derek’s voice wasn’t angry, or even loud. His words weren’t even said harshly, but his alpha voice made him curl up inside and make him feel the need to bare his neck in submission. Clearly he’s been hanging around wolves for too long.

“I’m sorry!” Stiles gasps out hurriedly placing his hands back at his sides obediently.

“Don’t worry, Stiles.” Derek’s voice purrs out, a soothing hand caressing the side of Stiles’ face. Stiles nudges into the touch, rubbing Derek’s scent on him. “At least now I can handcuff you down and see just how good you look with that blindfold.” Derek’s arousal was obvious, if it wasn’t the feel of his hard length pressed against his thigh, his voice would give it away.

“Don’t move.” Derek instructs as he gets up and moves to the other side of the room. Opening his briefcase holding his police equipment, he withdraws the cuffs and gets the lube from the drawer before moving back to the bed. “Hands above your head, now.”

Stiles obeys, stretching his long body out on the bed so he’s comfortable and places his arms above his head. “Good boy.” Derek breathes as he takes Stiles’ wrists in his large hands and attaches the cuffs, wrapping it around the bar of the headboard.

Stiles shivers at the feeling of Derek’s hands running down his arms and over his chest, tweaking his nipples. Stiles could still move if he wanted too but he desperately wanted to do what Derek asked of him, to be a good boy. Though he would never in a million years say that out loud to the cocky bastard, he’d never let him live it down.

Derek returned to Stiles’ nipple, chasing the taste of the left over ice cream. He continued to lap and suck at it even after the taste was long gone, obviously enjoying Stiles’ continual moaning and the rise of his hips.

“Do you want some more ice cream?” Derek offers finally, nipping lightly at Stiles’ rib.

“D-do I actually get to eat any of it?” Stiles ask, rising into the next bite with a whine.

Derek laughs against Stiles’ skin, pressing his teeth down the length of Stiles’ rib causing him to arch his back underneath him. “Oh, my petulant little mate.” Derek says fondly, a grin in his voice. “You really want some ice cream?

“Yes, please.”

Derek smears his fingers with ice cream and presses it against Stiles’ lips in invitation. Stiles’ mouth opens and sucks Derek’s fingers in, tongue swirling in-between his fingers and sucking. Derek groans at the feeling, a growl ripping from his chest when Stiles deliberately sucks hard, bobbing head. Stiles wish he could see Derek’s face. He can just picture Derek in his head - flushed cheeks, eyes bleeding red, fangs peeking from his lips. Just the thought makes his cock throb painfully.

“Stiles…” Derek says raggedly, voice sounding absolutely wrecked. “I gave you what you want; now it’s my turn to have what I want.”

Stiles breathes in a shocked gasp and lets out a cry as he wiggles at the sensation of Derek smearing ice cream over his belly button, all the way down to the strained material covering his cock.

Derek kisses Stiles’ lips swiftly before returning back to placing biting kisses down Stiles’ rib to his belly button, tongue dipping in and swirling to lap up the melting ice cream. Tongue flicking out Derek follows the melting trail of ice cream down Stiles’ belly, leaning down further to lap and suck roughly at the ice cream pooling on the material of Stiles’ boxers.

“Derek, Derek _, please_!” Stiles mewls desperately, wiggling his hips and bracing his feet on the bed as Derek grabs under his thighs tightly, holding him still as Derek sucks teasingly along his length before sucking lightly on the head of his cock through the material. Stiles moans piteously when Derek moves away, hands pulling on his restraints desperately wanting Derek to touch him again.

Stiles bites back a sob as Derek urges his hips up, dragging the offending material of Stiles’ boxers off and down his long legs. Pining Stiles’ hips down with two strong hands Derek sucks Stiles’ down in one go. Stiles shouts, back arching off the bed as the head of his cock hits the back of Derek’s throat and Derek swallows reflexively around him.

Derek gives Stiles’ cock a long languid lick before taking the tip of Stiles’ cock in his mouth, circling the head with his tongue. Stiles is left gasping for breath, whimpering wordlessly and he tries to thrust up into Derek’s hot mouth. Derek abandons his cock again and Stiles shakes his head, whimpering piteously, trying to pull out of the hand cuffs.

“Color?” Derek asks, glancing up worriedly at Stiles’ hands gripping each other tightly around the cuff links.

“Green.” Stiles pants out chest heaving.

“Stiles.”

“Green, green, green!” Stiles babbles desperately. “I-I just need you to touch me, _please_!”

“Okay. Shh… it’s okay.” Derek soothes, “I’ll take care of you.”

Derek places his hands on the back of Stiles’ thighs, lifting and spreading them wide to expose his twitching hole to his gaze. The first lap of Derek’s tongue against Stiles’ clenched hole has Stiles’ arching his back, moaning shrewdly.

Derek doesn’t waste any more time and starts opening Stiles up with his mouth, skating and massaging Stiles’ rim with his tongue, probing gently. Stiles whimpers, hips rolling against Derek’s mouth. Derek sucks at Stiles’ rim messily, stubble rubbing roughly against the sensitive skin if his ass.

“You’re doing so good Stiles.” Derek praises, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ wet puckered entrance.  Delving back in Derek stiffens his tongue and pushes past Stiles’ rim licking along his inner walls, fucking into him with small short jabs that make Stiles bare down with a mewl.

“That’s it, so good for me.” Derek says, sounding drunk with the sound and taste of _Stiles._ Squirting a generous amount of lube unto his fingers Derek circles Stiles’ rim before pushing in one thick finger, fucking into him slowly. “Such a good boy for me.”

Stiles makes a noise like he’s dying, trembling as he tries to spread his legs open further. With a groan Derek adds another finger, crooking his fingers where he knew Stiles’ prostate would be. Stiles sobs.

Stiles was 100% done with foreplay. He was desperate to be fucked, his cock hard and leaking pre-cum all over his belly. No more messing around, he wants Derek’s cock inside him, and he wants it now. Derek adds a third finger, pressing in deep where Stiles _needs,_ striking his prostate long slow measured jabs.

“Fuck me, alpha, please, now, just- _fuck_ – I’m ready, I’m ready _, please_!” Stiles begs desperately, hips lifting off the bed to press back against Derek’s fingers.  Derek ignores Stiles in favour of adding a third finger, pressing it in deep where Stiles _needs._

“Not yet.”

“Nononono, alpha, _please_! I-I need you, I need your cock inside me, _now_ , I - _ahhh_!”

Derek thrusts his fingers in hard, striking Stiles’ prostate over and over until Stiles is a sobbing mess, body writhing on the sheets. _“I’ll_ say when you’re ready,” Derek growls, continuing to open Stiles up with his fingers, twisting them and massaging Stiles’ prostate.

Derek continues to stretch Stiles until he is satisfied that he won’t be able to hurt him. Derek pulls out his fingers, groaning at the sight of Stiles’ twitching hole, clenching on air. Stiles whines helplessly at the lost, hips rising to try to take Derek’s finger back in.

“Am I ready now?” Stiles pants.

Derek just chuckles, shaking his head at his cheeky mate. “Well, you better be.” Derek replies, eyes flashing predatorily. “Are you, Stiles? Are you ready?” Derek says gruffly, teasing his cock along the cleft of Stiles’ ass.

“ _Yes_!” Stiles hisses. “What the fu- _fuck-_ ”

With a snarl Derek thrusts in with one hard, long shove.

Stiles _howls_ , back bowing at the feel of Derek’s cockthrusting deep inside. The stretch of Derek’s cock filling him was exactly what he needed.

Sitting back on his hunches Derek pulls Stiles’ lower body towards him and settles him in his lap, making his cock go deeper within Stiles, nudging his prostate. With a groan Derek fucks into Stiles hard. Clearly any self-control Derek had – he wasn’t using tonight. Derek fucked into Stiles hard, hips pistoning into him.

Stiles moans wildly, wrapping his legs around Derek as much as he can in this position. Stiles’ hips were clutched tightly in Derek’s hands as he fucked him. Derek was fucking him so hard that he was pushing Stiles up and down the bed every time he pulled Stiles back on his cock. Stiles had no leverage whatsoever, Derek moved his body the way he wanted him like he weighed nothing, and god did that make him hot.

“Fuck, look at you.” Derek rasps, fucking him with long hard strokes that Stiles will feel for days. “Covered in my marks, god Stiles, you look so beautiful like this. Gonna fuck you full of cum, make sure everyone knows your _mine_.”

“Derek!” Stiles mewls, back arching and thrusting down to meet Derek’s powerful thrusts. Stiles could feel pinpricks of claws at his hips, as Derek slammed Stiles back down on his cock.

“Would you like that, Stiles?” Derek snarls. “Having my cum fill you up until your brimming with it? Have you leaking and smelling of me for days? Answer me!” Derek demands, thrusting hard up against Stiles’ prostate.

“Y- _ahh_ \- yes!”

“Wish I could breed you, stuff you full of pups.  Want to knot you, I’d make you feel so good baby. Would you let me?”

 “ _Please_! Want it, Der, want your knot. Want to take it.” Stiles keens desperately, skin flushing beautifully.

“Jesus, Stiles.” Derek groans hips stuttering, his orgasm suddenly right on the edge at Stiles’ admission.

“Derek, take the blindfold off, please – I need to see you, please, Der--“

Derek yanks at the blindfold, tugging it down roughly. The sudden brightness from the sunlight had Stiles’ eyes watering, but then his eyes met Derek’s dark red ones – eyes that were glinting darkly with predatory arousal, face shifted with sharpened fangs protruding from his lips – and Stiles came with a _scream_.           

At the feeling of Stiles clenching tightly around him, and the sight of Stiles falling apart in his arms, back arching sharply of the bed, cock shooting hot spurts of cum all over his belly, Derek leans forward and shoves his face into Stiles’ neck and bites him hard, teeth holding Stiles in place as he finally gets pushed over the edge and cums hard.

Removing his teeth from Stiles’ neck, Derek leans back and gently pulls out of Stiles, making him whimper at the loss, leaving him feeling empty.

Panting and feeling exhausted Stiles jangles the cuffs slightly. “Let me go now, Der, please,” Stiles says tiredly, eyes fluttering shut.

Derek leans over and quickly unlocks the cuffs, removing them and gently massaging the inside of Stiles’ wrist at the redness. “Are you all right?” Derek whispers uncertainly. “Was I too rough?”

“Mmm… was perfect, Der,” Stiles says languidly, body stretching out. His hair was matted to his forehead, eyes dazed, body covered in Derek’s marks, sweat and cum.

Derek smiles in relief, “Happy birthday, Stiles.”

Stiles smiles back, a sudden calculating look replacing his tired features. “Did you mean it?”

Derek frowns in confusion. “Mean what?”

“What you said before, you know…. about knotting me?” Stiles questions quietly. In the year that they have been together, not once has Derek ever brought up wanting to knot Stiles. Of course, Stiles knew Derek had a knot and what it meant… but they’ve never done it.

“I-I didn’t mean to bring it up like that. This isn’t how I planned on having this conversation; I lost control in the heat of the moment.” At Stiles hurt look, Derek says quickly elaborates, “But I meant it, Stiles - every word. I-I love you, and I want us to be together. I want you as my mate.”

Stiles smiles, eyes suddenly wet. “I love you, Sourwolf.”

Derek eyes soften, hand curling around Stiles’ jaw and leaning in to kiss him softly. “I love you too, Stiles.”

Stiles grins goofily, “So when are you gonna knot me, oh alpha, my alpha?”

Derek groans, flopping down and manhandling Stiles’ body until it’s flush against his, spooning him from behind. “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“But I thought you wanted to werewolf marry me?” Stiles says pouting.

“I’m really starting to regret my life choices.” Derek says exasperated.

“No, you don’t. You love me.” Stiles states, matter-of-factly. “Where would you be if you didn’t have Little Red coming to the Big Bad alpha’s rescue to kick his ass every time he puts himself in danger?”

Derek smiles, holding Stiles’ tighter, “I’d be lost without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> My ADD addled brain came up with this while I was trying to write chapter 3 of _My Woodland Mate_. I was thinking of fitting this into later chapters, but I decided to just turn this into a separate story altogether. I might write a sequel to this, but for now I'm gonna keep it as a one-shot until I finish writing _My Woodland Mate_.
> 
> Forgive me for any typos there may be, I don't have any beta's.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)
> 
> Comments and feedback are loved and greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
